Benutzer:Darth HYDRAnous
~ SITH happens ~ Do you feel the hate? It is the source of your strength. You still hate me. No matter. Today you have delivered yourself into my hands. I have the power of your life, even to cheat death. Someday you will hold that power over another. It is the honor of the Sith. You will devote yourself to the idea of domination. Know this my apprentice.. Fear leads to anger, Anger leads to hate, Hatred leads to power, Power leads to victory. Let your anger flow through you. Your hate will make it strong. True power is only achieved through testing the limits of one´s anger, passing through unscathed. Rage unchanneld through anger is unstoppable. The dark side of the Force offers unimagiable power. The dark side is stronger than the light. The weak deserve their fate. And always remember my apprentice.. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. Only two there should be. no more, no less. One to emboby power, the others to crave it. So tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know best what to undermine you. Tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know what I must force you to face. Tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you. And tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. ARDYH NEVES-YT-NEWT, you are one with the order of the Sith Lords. Henceforth, you shall be known as.. '''DARTH HYDRANOUS' Allgemeines 80px|center Dieser Benutzer ist Jedipedianer ''' 75px '''Dieser Benutzer ist ein dunkler Lord der Sith 75px 'Dieser User ist der Dunklen Seite verfallen ' |- }}__TOC__ Hi an alle erstma.. was soll ich sagen was ihr nicht schon selber wisst..DIE Star Wars Seite schlechthin ^^. Bin zwar des öfteren hier um die neuesten updates zu begutachten, aber für mehr reicht leider die Zeit nicht. Ein Fachgebiet hab ich eigentlich nicht, wenn dann wohl Comics im allgemeinen. Lese ziemlich viel, im Schnitt alle zwei Wochen ein Buch. Überwiegend Star Wars, aber auch Darksun, Dragonlance, Shadowrun und Forgotten Realms, jaja Fantasy und Science Fiction. Lese lieber Deutsch, weil ich dann wirklich alles verstehe, aber Englisch ist auch kein Problem. Sammle seit Jahren leidenschaftlich Comix..natürlich auch Star Wars mit dabei, ebenfalls Deutsch wie Englisch, je nach dem wie ich die Reihe angefangen hab. ?Darth HYDRAnous? Der Name setzt sich zusammen aus HYDRA27 + Darth Tyranus = Darth HYDRAnous HYDRA27 ist einer meiner alten langjährigen Sprühernamen. Bei Count Dookus Aliasnamen Lord Tyranus hab ich einfach das "T" durch mein "H" ausgetauscht, das "D" dazwischen gemogelt und damit es nicht gleich so auffällig ist noch ein "O" hinzugedichtet. Somit konnte ich meinen alten Namen weiterhin huldigen und mit dem Star Wars Universum verbinden. Na und BÖSE mußte einfach sein. Die Bösen waren schon immer die besseren Charaktere, egal ob im Film, Fernsehen, Spiel oder sonst wo. Die Bösen dürfen sich alles erlauben, haben meist das coolere Outfit, bessere Ausrüstung am Start und immer nen fiesen Spruch auf Lager. In diesem Sinne..THE WORLD IS YOURS DVDs Videospiele Hörspiele Sachbücher Romane Comics Kontakt {| border="0" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" | style="border-bottom:0px" valign="top" width="top"| *ICQ Nr.: 473-400-173 *MSN : Hydra27@hotmail.de *E-mail : darth-hydranous@gmx.de thumb Darth HYDRAnous Darth HYDRAnous